Once upon a December
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: El 17 de Julio es el día más triste para Rusia, y no duda en expresarlo. Sin embargo, allí estará Bielorrusia para alegrar un poco su corazón y así, volver a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa sincera. ((Universo Nyotalia: Male Belarus x Fem Russia))


Antes de comenzar me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hidekazy Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Los personajes empleados son:

Fem!Russia: Anya

Male!Belarus: Nikolai

* * *

**Once upon a December**

En Julio el Sol reina sobre los cielos, calentando los corazones de la gente con sus espadas de luz, regalándoles su energía, su vitalidad y su alegría. El verano es eso al fin y al cabo, ¿no? Una época para deslumbrar, para vivir plenamente... Mas no ese día.

Aquel día era 17 de Julio y, aunque el Astro Rey había hecho su aparición en el firmamento, Anya solo podía ver nubes grises aquella tarde. Los rayos del sol no acariciaban su pálida piel, ella sentía frío, mucho frío aquel día. Y su corazón, aquel 17 de Julio, estaba más congelado que nunca.

Para la joven rusa aquel no era un día de verano, sino un día lluvioso, debido a las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas sin piedad, un día para el recuerdo, para la nostalgia, y sobre todo, un día para honrar a la soledad. Pues aquel día era la fecha en la que murió su queridísima Anastasia Nikoláyevna. La más pequeña de la familia Romanov. Su traviesa princesita, como le gustaba llamarle a ella.

Todos los recuerdos que habían compartido juntas siempre salían a la luz aquel día y Anya siempre lloraba, no podía evitarlo. Además, había adquirido una rutina muy particular, y esta era el ver la película animada de Anastasia todos los años cada 17 de Julio. Esta película en cierto modo le reconfortaba, era como darle otro final a la niña, un final feliz, el final que se merecía...

Así pues, la representante de la nación rusa se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su gran casa frente al televisor y disfrutando de su soledad, aunque ésta no dudaría mucho...

_ прывітанне сястра (*) _Dijo Nikolai susurrando cerca del oído de Anya mientras sus manos se dedicaban a abrazar el cuerpo de su hermana, aunque sería mejor decir "explorar" el cuerpo de su hermana, pues el joven bielorruso había reposado sus manos sobre el pecho de la rusa con toda la naturalidad del mundo.  
_ ¡Ahh! ¡Nikolai! _Exclamó Anya rápidamente al notar como su cuerpo era tocado inapropiadamente y cayéndose del sofá debido a la sorpresa. _ ¿¡Q-qué haces!?  
_ Te han crecido. Eso me gusta. _Dijo el chico sonriendo de medio lado e ignorando la pregunta de su hermana mayor.  
_ Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no puedes hacer eso conmigo. Soy tu hermana y los hermanos no se tratan así, deberías irte a tu cas...

Sin embargo, antes de que Anya pudiera acabar su frase sintió la presencia de su hermano menor muy cerca de ella. El chico se había acercado a la rusa arrodillándose en el suelo para así estar a su altura. Se había acercado mucho a su rostro, mas no tenía una expresión pervertida o algo similar, era más bien una expresión de preocupación absoluta.

_ сястра... ¿Por qué estás llorando? _Preguntó Nikolai tras acariciar una de las mejillas de su hermana y llevarse consigo una pequeña lágrima que se había escapado de los ojos de la rusa. Se la mostró a Anya y ésta la admiró con perplejidad, no se había dado cuenta de que se había puesto a llorar al ver la película. _¿Es que alguien te ha hecho algo? ¿Es por eso por lo que estás triste? Anya, dime quién es el bastardo que te ha molestado, que no tendré problemas en rebanarle el cuello... Justo como hice con el último que intentó mirarte indevidamente, ¿lo recuerdas? Yo como si fuera ayer... Era diciembre y nevaba mucho, hasta cubrir las aceras por completo... Los copos blancos perdieron su pureza al ser mancillados por la sangre de aquel hombre...  
_ N-Nikolai, para. _ Detuvo Anya a Nikolai al ver que la mirada de éste se volvía cada vez más sombría y que una siniestra sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. La rusa sabía de sobra que su hermano tenía ciertos "instintos incontrolables" que debía vigilar. Lo mejor era pararle a tiempo y cambiar el tema de conversación. _Estoy llorando porque estoy viendo la película de Anastasia.  
_ Oh, ya veo. _Dijo Nikolai ya recobrando la lucidez de su mente. _ Hoy es ese día, ¿verdad?  
_ да(*), hoy es ese día.  
_ Lo siento, сястра.  
_ No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrada. _Dijo Anya levantándose del suelo mientras dibujaba en su rostro una falsa sonrisa que Nikolai detectó enseguida. Podía haber parecido auténtica ante cualquier persona que no fuera el bielorruso, mas no era el caso.

Nikolai imitó su gesto y se puso en pie de la misma manera, tras esto miró la televisión y pudo vislumbrar la última escena de la película. Aquella en la que Anastasia encontraba el amor verdadero y vivía feliz... Qué distinto había sido el verdadero final.

Los dos hermanos, sin decir una palabra más, se sentaron en el sofá y terminaron de ver la película en mutismo absoluto, no despegaron sus ojos de la pantalla hasta que los créditos finalizaron, hasta que el televisor se puso en negro.

_ ¿Has visto lo feliz que estaba Anastasia? _Preguntó Anya con una dejadez de tristeza en su tono de voz, pero aún con todo conservando aquella peculiar sonrisa que solo ella sabía poner.  
_ La echas de menos.  
_ да, mucho, muchísimo, Nikolai... Han pasado muchos años pero... no soy capaz de olvidarla, no puedo.  
_ ¿Quieres ir a verla? _Ante la pregunta del chico la rusa simplemente se secó las lágrimas del todo y asintió.

Así, Anya y Nikolai salieron de casa y se encaminaron hacia un pequeño bosquecillo que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. Se sumergieron de lleno en él y caminaron durante unos quince minutos hasta que hallaron un pequeño claro custodiado por un árbol de tallo fino y de bellísimas hojas verdes colmadas de rocío que brillaban como diamantes bajo la luz del Sol.

En una de las ramas de aquel pequeño árbol, ondeaba una cinta de color blanca, estaba atada con una pequeña lazada a una de las ramas. Bajo el árbol, se podía vislumbrar un pequeño montoncito de tierra no demasiado grande.

Entonces Anya se arrodilló frente al árbol y escarbó en el montón de tierra, desenterrando de este modo una pequeña caja copiosamente decorada y que parecía tener un gran valor. La abrió y observó los objetos que albergaba en su interior la caja: Un retal de vestido, un botón de corsé y una pequeña muñequita de porcelana.

Todos estos objetos pertenecientes a la pequeña emperatriz rusa.

Anya había decidido enterrar aquellos pequeños recuerdos allí pues, cuando jugaba con Anastasia al escondite, la pequeña niña siempre se acababa escondiendo tras ese árbol, a pesar de ser de tronco muy delgado. Como era natural Anya la acababa encontrando siempre, pero a ninguna de las dos parecía importarle este hecho, lo único que querían era jugar y divertirse.

En esto, Nikolai se posicionó cerca de la rusa, poniéndose en cuclillas para así poder admirar de igual manera los objetos de la caja. En concreto se fijó en la muñeca que ahora Anya portaba en sus manos. Curiosamente ésta tenía gran parecido con Anya, pues vestía un bonito vestido de color rosa, tenía el pelo liso y rubio ceniza, el flequillo cortado de forma despuntada y los ojos de un hermoso color violeta.

_ ¿Sabes que se parece mucho a ti?  
_ ¿Ah sí? No me había fijado nunca. Era su... muñeca favorita.  
_ сястра, Anastasia te quería mucho. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ante estas palabras por parte del bielorruso, Anya no aguantó más y se echó a llorar. Nikolai, al verla de este modo, no lo dudó ni un segundo y la abrazó. Mas esta vez fue dulce con ella, fue un abrazo de cariño fraternal, no un abrazo producto de su enfermizo amor por ella. Este abrazo era sincero, era un acto de amor puro.  
Anya correspondió el abrazo, pues auqnue Nikolai pudiera llegar a ser aterrador, en momentos como este era su mayor apoyo. En los peores momentos demostraba ser un buen hermano.

Tras unos minutos así, la rusa finalmente se calmó. Se separó lentamente de su hermano menor y se volvió a limpiar las lágrimas por enésima vez ese día.

_ ¿Ya estás mejor? _Preguntó el chico.  
_ да, да. Ya se me ha pasado, gracias, Nikolai. _Anya sonrió con dulzura al su hermano, a lo que éste solo pudo responder asintiendo levemente y notando cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban de un ligero tono rosado. Pocas veces Anya le regalaba aquellas maravillosas sonrisas. _ Ahora... me gustaría estar sola un ratito. Tú puedes irte ya a tu casa si quieres, pronto anochecerá, yo estaré bien.  
_ ¿Segura?  
_ No te preocupes, en serio.

El bielorruso, no muy seguro de las palabras de su hermana, decidió abandonar el lugar. Debía respetar sus deseos de estar un ratito a solas. Así que se marchó a casa, pero no a su casa, sino a casa de Anya.  
No quería que su amada hermana estuviera triste, de modo que ideó un plan para alegrarla, aunque solo fuera un poco.

Y así pasaron un par de horas, horas en las que el Sol murió, tiñiendo todo el cielo de color naranja y rojo, y dejó paso a la majestuosa y elegante dama nocturna, la Luna.  
Cuando la Dama de Blanco reinó sobre el cielo, Anya se dijo así misma que ya era hora de volver a casa, así que volvió a guardar los pequeños objetos en la caja y la enterró nuevamente, dejándolo todo exactamente como estaba antes de su llegada. Tras esto caminó hasta su morada.

No tardó mucho en llegar. La chica decidió irse a dormir directamente, dejar que el día se pasara lo más rápidamente posible, mas el sonido de música sonando en su antiguo salón de baile la detuvo. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia allí, no fuera a ser que algún desconocido hubiera entrado en su casa sin permiso.  
Y sí, encontró a alguien que no le había pedido permiso para entrar, pero no era ningún desconocido, era ni más ni menos que Nikolai.

Anya se quedó a cuadros al ver a su hermano menor en el salón de baile, móvil en mano y reproducuendo la banda sonora de la película que hacía unas horas acababa de ver, y no era cualquier canción, era la famosa "Once upon a December", la favorita de la rusa.

Mas no fue esto lo que más le llamó la atención a la representante de Rusia, en verdad lo que más la impresionó fueron las vestimentas de su hermano, pues el chico se había vestido con la ropa típica que llevaban los zares en su época. Esas prendas estaban en armarios que hacía años que no se abrían. Y ahí estaba Nikolai, vistiéndolas nuevamente. Anya tenía que admitir que le quedaban bien esa clase de prendas tan elegantes, estaba guapo.

_ Nikolai, ¿qué haces aquí?  
_ Ah, сястра, ya has llegado. _Dijo Nikolai mientras corría hacia la rusa a gran velocidad, dejando el móvil sobre una mesa previamente, y la cogía de la mano hasta llevarla al centro del enorme y polvoriento salón. Sin decir nada más, comenzó a bailar con ella, tal y como había hecho en décadas anteriores.  
_ ¿Qué es todo esto?_Preguntó Anya dejándose llevar por el bielorruso, siguiendo sus pasos.  
_ Una sorpresa. _Empezó a decir el chico. _Hoy estabas triste y no me gusta verte así. De modo que decidí vestirme de época y bailar esto contigo. Sé que no está Anastasia, pero al menos hoy recordarás aquellos años mejor gracias a este baile. Al menos eso he pensado.

Anya, sin necesitar oír nada más, abandonó los pasos de baile reglamentarios y se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano, pasando sus brazos por su cuello mientras se balanceaba muy lentamente, al ritmo de la música. Nikolai, que poco o nada estaba acostumbrado a estos acercamientos por parte de la rusa, no sabía muy bien que hacer. Finalmente, con cautela, la abrazó por la cintura, y lo hizo con cautela pues no sabía si Anya le rechazaría como había hecho veces anteriores, pero para su fortuna en esta ocasión no lo hizo.

Así, ambas naciones, estuvieron bailando hasta que la canción finalizó y, aún con todo, tardaron un par de minutos en separarse.

Anya se sentía tremendamente agradecida con su hermano. Pudiera ser que estuviera obsesionado con ella, pudiera ser que la espiara, que le sacara fotografías indecentes, que la acosara pero... cuando le necesitaba para los malos momentos, siempre le encontraba, nunca le había dado la espalda, y eso era algo que Anya agradecía enormemente, desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

_ Muchas gracias. _Dijo finalmente Anya ya deteniéndose y separándose del bielorruso.  
_ D-de nada. _Respondió Nikolai sonrojándose nuevamente al ver la dulce expresión de su hermana mayor.  
_ ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir hoy? Ya es muy tarde como para que te vayas a tu casa.

Ante esta propuesta Nikolai asintió a gran velocidad.

_ Pero a dormir, ¿да? _Recalcó Anya ya conociendo de sobra las inclinaciones de su hermano.  
_ Bueno, eso ya lo veremos según avance la noche, сястра. _Dijo el bielorruso mientras empujaba ligeramente a Anya hasta su dormitorio, no quería esperar a dormir con ella más tiempo, porque, sí, había asumido que dormirían en la misma cama.  
_ ¿C-cómo que según avance la noche? Nikolai, no me hagas arrepentirme de lo que te acabo de ofrecer.  
_ Ya no hay vuelta atrás. A dormir, a dormir que ya es muy tarde.  
_ ¡E-espera! ¡N-Nikolai!

Y con esta pequeña exclamación dada por parte de la rusa y siendo totalmente ignorada por el bielorruso, ambos se fueron a la habitación principal a dormir... o lo que surgiera, claro.

Fin.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

прывітанне сястра: Hola, hermana.

сястра: Hermana.

да: Sí.

Bueno, aquí finaliza esta historia, si os ha gustado ya sabéis que podéis dejar un review. Estaré encantada de leerlo y contestarlo ^^


End file.
